Nights to Remember
by BLuerabbit Runa
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto head to Gaara's for a sweet party but things become a bit akweird. lemony fresh soon enough
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the stuff thats listed in this story included the white stripes, gaara lamb of god or Ramen. I'm out of ramen again.. damnit. though that is my lamb of god shirt Gaara is currently wearing... And my tripp pants... yummy... rawr!**

**Nights to Remember**

Sasuke Uchiha sighed under his breath as he stared out the window. it was a warm september evening and he was sitting inside a Burger king, watching people walk by.

A sudden flash took him by surprise and he turned his head to see naruto with his camra phone in hand. "Baka, what did you do?" Sasuke grabbed for the phone but Naruto kept it out of his grasp, standing up and heading outside to the sidewalk.

"I wanted a picture of you. You were the only person in our class I didn't have a picture of." Uzamaki Naruto, an annoying blonde boy from his class at school, sat across from him, flipping through the pictures on his phone.

_'Why do you even take those pictures?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he got up, threw away his trash and headed for the door. "It's not like anybody but me and Gaara talk to you..." And Just as Sasuke mummbled those words, Gaara walked down the street towards him. "Speak of the demon..." Sasuke raised a hand slowly, a breif reconization of Gaara's exstiance in his life.

Gaara's peircing green eyes flicked to Sasuke's face for a moment and he smiled slightly, sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine. It was never good when Gaara smiled. it meant he was about to drag Sasuke into somthing, most likely Stupidly insane. "Ohayo Uchiha"

"Un, ohayo..." Sasuke started to walk past Gaara till he heard it. The loud call of Naruto thudding up the sidewalk, calling his name. "Shie..." Sasuke muttered as he turned to see Naruto drag him and Gaara into a bear hug. "Let go Baka!" Sasuke struggled against Naruto's arm which was tightly wrapped around his waist.

Gaara didn't move all for a moment, letting NAruto hug him before leaning forward and blowing in Naruto's ear. Naruto jerked away and covered his ear, giggleing. " Hey! That tickles!"

"And that's why people think you're a girl." Gaara smirked as he picked up Naruto's bag. "I'm having a party tonight." Gaara mumured, Handing the bag to Naruto as he started walking beside Uchiha and Uzamzki. "Can I put you in dress and make you my date?" He asked sacasticly, only to get a glare from the other boys.

"Truly not funny." Sasuke growled. "Do you want us to come or what?" Sasuke didn't like hanging out with Gaara and Naruto at the same time. It tended to give him a headache.

"Yeah. Show up. I'll even give the Baka some ramen." Gaara smile slightly and rubbed Naruto's head. Truth was, Sasuke and Naruto were his only freinds. And it was his older sister and brother's party. Temari just told him to to invite someone to occupy his mind.

Naruto let out a woop. "Ramen! Oh Yeah!!" He yelled as he jumped around.

"What are you going to wear?" Gaara asked blankly and the blonde stopped short, falling to the ground.

"Um, my orange jacket, black shirt and orange pants?" Naruto asked, only to get a 'what the hell?' look from Gaara. "Or not."

"Uchiha, please dress him or he dies." Gaara mummbled, crossing the busy street, flipping off any drivers who had a problem with it and heading towards his home, waving slightly back at Sasuke with his birdie finger.

Sasuke sighed and jerked Naruto up by his collar. "Call home. Tell Kakashi-sensei you're staying over with me." Sasuke and Naruto walked towards the dirt road leading to the Uchiha estate. Sasuke lived alone but he lived well, his family's wealth supporting him even in their death. His older brother was a wanted murderer. He had gone phycopathic one day and killed all the Uchiha's except Sasuke and himself before running from the law. Sasuke shoved the front gate open as Naruto hung up the cell.

"He said okay." Naruto looked around the front yard before they reached Sasuke's house. "Those flowers Sakura planted are growing well." NAruto mumbled as the stepped inside. "She really likes you, ya know that?"

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't like Sakura Haruno all that much. She was a brain but still popular, always fighting with Ino, another fan girl of his, about dating him. They were both completely worthless to him. "Whatever." he mumbled, heading upstaries. "Come on." he called as Naruto dumped his stuff on the floor next to the door.

"Coming." Naruto called as he rushed up the stairs, following Sasuke to his room. Sasuke owed all of this space but it felt cold, empty and lifeless. "So what do I wear?"

Sasuke pulled up to Gaara's house, parking his fararri. Sasuke stepped out, looking hot in his dark blue hoodie and black jeans. He was followed closely by Naruto. They had finally settled on putting him in a dark red jaket, unzipped with a black tee shirt under it. Dark red cargo pants completed it as they drapped over his tennis shoes. They were both wearing Uchiha clan dog tags around their necks as the knocked on the door.

Gaara answeared seconds later, wearing his black lamb of god v neck tee with fishnet trimming the sleeves and the neck. He had a pair of black tripp pants with blood red thread holding them together. " You guys look cool." Gaara smiled, stepping aside to let them in. "And Naruto looks like an accual boy. Good work, Uchiha." He told Sasuke right before the speaker's bass hit them, the rythem coursing through their bodies.

Sasuke stood at the edge of the mass of teenages as the danced and rubbed against each other. Most of the upper classmen were here. Rock lee was danceing with Ten Ten and Neji, (his only friends). Kankuro and several other Suna tranfers were so close to the far speaker you would expect them to be deaf. Dosu and Zaku were working the turn table as Kin danced back and forth, flipping through the records. Those guys were always all about the sounds.

He spotted Kabuto leaning on the far wall, several girls giggleing around him even though Tayuya was on his arm. Deidara and Sasori, Itachi's old freinds, who he suspected still kept in touch , were slightly moving with the beat near them. The rest of the kids looked like they were in his grade. He even reconized some of them. Kiba as danceing with the shy Hiniata , his dog Akamaru tucked inside the hood of his jacket. Shino was a few feet away, his dark glasses over his eyes as he barely moved while Ino dance around him. Choji was next to Ino, eating a bag of chips as Sakura danced suposily with him. He didn't see Gaara's sister or her boyfriend Shikamaru but it didn't bother him. Temari was really scary.

He didn't know what to do now as he stood beside his freinds. Gaara just leaned on the door frame, a single foot tapping with the beat. When he glanced at Naruto, the blonde looked content, his entire body bobbing to the beat as he smiled, eyes closed. "Um...you guys wanna dance?" Sasuke asked quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. Naruto's eyes flicked open as a huge grin crossed his face.

Grabbing Gaara and Sasuke's arms, he dragged them through the crowd to a near speaker, close enough they hear the beat start on a new song. It was 'Seven Nation Army' by The White Stripes. "Yea!" Naruto cheered, bounceing to the beat. "This is my favorite!"

Sasuke tapped his foot to the beat, listening to the words before he smirked. "Good choice." He muttered as he started to bob around to the beat, bumping into Naruto and Gaara on occasion.

Suddenly, over the music he heard a cry of "SASUKE-KUN!!" and Sasuke was surronded by girls, pledging their love and promising him stuff he didn't want from them. He backed up until he hit the speaker, the sound making his bones shake as the beats passed through him.

Then the music cut off and a whistle sounded. Every body looked up to see the eldest Kazekage, Temari, glaring at all of them. Shikamaru had his arm around her waist and everyone could see several hickys on his neck behind his half buttoned shirt. "Why the hell did my party stop?" Then saw Sasuke cringing away from the girls. "You better of not stopped my party just to try and gang up on my brother's friend." She snapped he fingers and everyone noticed very large men wearing black in the back doorway. "Get back to your own dates and stay away from Gaara's freinds or I'll have you thrown out on your asses." The girls sighed and went reluctantly to their dates as Temari waved the bouncers away. The music started to pump again as Zaku kissed Kin and Dosu rolled his eyes, scratching the records.

Sasuke sighed right before a pale hand shot out, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the kitchen. Gaara smiled as he asked "Did you survive the barage?" Naruto was sitting on the conter, eating the beef ramen Gaara had promised.

"Barely. Your speakers may have deafened me though." Sasuke laughed quietly as he leaned on the door. It was soundproof so the kitchen was silent except for Gaara's steady breathing and the sounds of Naruto eating. He relaxed slightly as he smiled again. "I think this entire party was thrown so your sister could mark Shikamaru's neck."

Gaara nodded as he pulled a bottle of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge, getting three cups down. Naruto hooped off the conter and landed a couple inches from Sasuke's face. "Want some Ramen?" He asked with a smile, holding the bowl carefully with his hands.

Sasuke was about to turn him down when the door he was leaning on was shoved hard, sending him falling into Naruto, who dropped the ramen in an effort to catch himself. It shattered on the floor, ramen noodles spreading out on the warm broth as Kankuro stuck his head in.

"Any soda left in..." His question stopped short when he saw Naruto and Sasuke. They were on the floor, Sasuke croched over Naruto, having caught himself at the last second. Unfortuantly, Naruto's awesome reflexes had given him a faster response time and he had been shoving himself back up as Sasuke fell on top of him. They had ended up with their lips touching and shock on their faces. "Oy, Gaara, I didn't know you hung with gays." Kankuro scoffed then grutted as the liters of soda hit him in the gut.

Sasuke broke away from Naruto and sprung to his feet. "It's not like that!" He yelled at Kankuro, face bright red as he wiped his mouth repeatedly. "You shoved me into him!!"

Kankuro just muttered 'Sure it is...' as he backed out into the party once again. Sasuke frowned and glared at the floor. Seeing the ramen he looked at Naruto. The blonde dobe looked completely confused as he got up, wiping the ramen off of his clothes. "Um, Naruto..." Sasuke blushed again, completely embaressed that he kissed another boy.

This seem to outrage Naruto because he screamed "You better not be embaressed! That was not a kiss so there's nothing to be embaressed about! Baka Uchiha!!" Naruto raced out of the kitchen and out the door, heading up the road at a dead run, leaving a confused Sasuke and a half interested Gaara in his path.

"And you think I have problems..." Gaara muttered.

**Kagalli: GAara's in my pants.. heheh bad jokes, sorry**

**Gaara: It's time to go. now.**

**Kagalli: Ooo, so demanding... later**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, again, I own nothing no matter how much I wish... And I spelt Ferarri8 wrong... twice now. **

**enjoy**

**Nights to Remember**

Naruto was at his door when he remembered he told Kakashi sensei he was staying with Sasuke so Kakashi had gone to see his friend Kurenai to talk about teaching. He thumped his head against the door and headed back towards the Uchiha estate. He really didn't want to see that stupid raven boy right now. Truth was that kiss hadn't been that bad. He had sorta liked it but now he was so embaressed about it he didn't want to see Sasuke.

He felt a cold drop hit his head and he looked up in time for the rain to pour down hard on his poor face. He groaned as he sped up, running towards the manor as fast as he could even though it was over five miles away.

By the time he stood at Sasuke's gate, he was soaking wet and cold. Sasuke's faraei was in the driveway and a light was on in the second story. Naruto smiled slightly and when straight through the gate but stopped short when he heard panting from the inside of the gate. He backed up to see Sasuke leaning against the gate wall, as soaked as Naruto was, eyes closed as he breathed hard. Naruto kneeled down in front of Sasuke with a small thump that made Sasuke's eyes flick open. "Naruto...?" He asked quietly.

Naruto nodded, pulling his arms out of his jacket to rest his hands on his knees. Sasuke smiled and buried his hand in Naruto's soaked hair. "I was looking for you." Sasuke mumbled as he leaned forward and hugged Naruto, water soaking from his cold wet shirt into Naruto's warm dry one. "I was waiting for you to come to me... but then it started to rain...and...I just..." Sasuke was at a loss for words for one of the first times of his teenage life.

He had left Gaara's party moments after Naruto ran off. _'He'll head to my house. He's staying over tonight. Sorry I gotta leave.'_ he told Gaara really quickly as he headed out the door and drove away. He couldn't let this idiot go, even when he was embaressed because they had kissed. He had loved Naruto's warm lips on his for the scant seconds he had had them.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's arms and stared at his face. Sasuke's pale skin was dripping wet, water slowly slipping down onto Naruto's arms. His dark coal eyes were fixed on his pure cerulean eyes. Naruto couldn't resist, leaning forward as he kissed Sasuke's pale pink lips softly, taking slow careful time, licking the water off of them.

Sasuke smiled slightly as he kissed Naruto back, nipping on his smile till Naruto parted his lush lips so he could slip his tongue into Naruto's sweet mouth. Naruto's tongue danced with Sasuke's as he pulled Naruto closer. Damn their competitive nature. Even making out they still wanted to be better than each other.

Sasuke pulled back as headlights swept over them. He pulled Naruto into the shadows of the arch and covered his mouth with his hand. "Shh...be quiet..." He mumbled into Naruto's ear, Sasuke's breath making him feel unusually warm.

The car drove by and Sasuke let Naruto go. They pulled apart and looked at each other, blushing. "Um...let's go eat." Naruto mumbled, standing up and holding a hand out to Sasuke. "Come on."

Sasuke took his hand and they headed inside. Sasuke changed into dry clothes and started to fix dinner. Naruto came downstairs, just wearing a pair of Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke stared for a second at Naruto's sexy brown sugar skin of his chest. He was really cute. His face was so feminine with eyes so innocent. They reminded him of a playmate he had when he was a small child.

_Flashback..._

_He was five, playing a game of wall ball behind his house in the large garden that his mother, Mitoko Uchiha, had planted. His brother, Itachi had entered an elite rebel group called ANBU. It stood for A Nation Behind the Universe. It was a small group here in Japan but in America and Europe there were thousands of members. They were fighting to unite the entire world. _

_So today, Sasuke had to play alone. In fact, Sasuke had been alone alot lately. Itachi was helping to organize the ANBU, his mother had taken up teaching a small group of girls basic house skills and his father was running the vast Uchiha empire. So he played alone, getting use to nothing but the beat of the ball hitting the house and the soft resound of his heart thudding in his chest. _

_Sasuke jerked his head up when he heard a small scream coming form the other side of the hedge. He saw a small patch of yellow in the bush and pulled the branches aside. A small tan skinned boy was stuck in the bush by his shirt, trying to pull free in a panic. Looking past him, Sasuke saw a very large dog rushing towards the boy. "Holy!" Sasuke practically screamed as he jerked the boy forward, pulling him out of his shirt. They fell through onto the soft long breathing hard as they stared at the sky. The other boy climbed up the hedge and looked over to see the dog run away, chewing up the shirt._

_"Crap..." the boy muttered as he slipped to the ground. He looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks for trying to help me." He held out a hand for Sasuke and helped him up, taking back his shirt before walking off towards the front gate. "It was fun."_

_Sasuke couldn't believe this. He had saved a boy from a mean dog and now he was walking off? "Hey!" He yelled at the boy, throwing his tennis ball at the boy's head. Dodging to the left, the boy caught Sasuke's hard pitch in his bare hand. He stared at it for second before tossing it back absent-mindedly. _

_"You want to play with me?" He asked, half confused at the prospect. Sasuke stared at the dumb boy as he caught the ball. 'Do I really want to play with this strange boy?' He asked himself, looking from the ball to the boy before nodding. He tossed it back and smiled a bit._

_"Why wouldn't I want to play with you?" Sasuke asked confused, catching the ball again and throwing it harder. He didn't seem that weird and he was really good at catch. Sasuke wondered what could make people not want to play with him._

_"Most people feel uneasy for some reason..." The boy fumbled the ball, dropping it and staring at it as it rolled out of his reach. "It's like I'm diseased or something. People glare at me and they started avoiding me about two years ago, when I was three..."_

_Sasuke felt bad for the boy, all alone, his eyes slightly sad even with his bright smile. The boy squeaked when Sasuke grabbed him and hugged him as hard as he could. Sasuke wanted to protect the boy from the horrible things that haunted his eyes. He wanted to keep him close and make the sadness disappear._

_That was not destined to be as the boy was jerked away hard by Itachi and shoved to the ground. "Get outta here!" Itachi yelled at the small boy, scaring him badly. The boy scrambled to his feet and rushed forward, kissing Sasuke's cheek before speeding off out of the estate. "Filthy street vermin." Itachi hauled Sasuke up and dusted off his little brother. "You go wash. I don't want that urchin's filthy stench on you too long." Itachi ordered Sasuke and sent him running._

_Flashback end._

Sasuke blinked when he heard the timer ring and he pulled the ramen off the stove. Naruto had stashed so many ramen noodles in his house that he had actually eaten some. Naruto was lying upside down on the couch, PSP in his hand playing on the Internet as he watched TV at the same time. "Naruto, dinnertime" He nudged Naruto's feet with his elbow.

Naruto flipped over, turning off the T.V with his foot as he shut off his PSP, dropping it on couch. He jumped over to the table, swinging a chair out for Sasuke and himself. "Tadaa!" He said, waving his hands around. "I rule, believe it!"

"Just sit down and eat the stupid ramen." Sasuke chuckled as he sat down in a chair with two bottles of jack Daniels.

They spent dinner laughing and talking, both getting pretty drunk. _'Sasuke's actually funny when he's drunk'_ Naruto thought to himself as they wandered up the stairs clumsily. Naruto slipped out of Sasuke's short's, reaching for his now dry ones, only to have Sasuke grab his arms and back him into a wall. "Sa-Sasuke...?" Naruto was a little confused until Sasuke kissed him.

A groan escaped Naruto's throat as they kissed, their tongues entangling. Sasuke's body was so warm against his bare skin as NAruto pulled him close. He finally relaxed, just living for this pure sensation as Sasuke pressed his hips forward, rubbing against Naruto slowly. One of Sasuke's hands slid down, cupping Naruto's ass and pressing him forward.

A bright red blush spread over his cheeks as he felt Sasuke, hard and stiff agianst his theigh as Sasuke started kissing down his neck. NAruto stared down at sasuke's mop of black hair as the uchia slowly kissed down his neck, then his bare chest, making him shiver. His hands slowly buried into his hair as Sasuke's pale lips pressed agianst his skin, shivers running up his spine. Sasuke slowly teased Naruto's pink nipples, making the blond harden against him. Sasuke smiled, knowing the blond was still a virgin in every way.

NAruto was entranced by the dark boy, even in the shadows of Sasuke' s bedroom, the boy's skin shone in the moon light, like a specter just waiting to dissappear. Shoving Naruto's boxers aside, Sasuke stared at the boy's cock with a smile. "Very nice Naruto... very nice." He mumbled as he leaned forward, running his fingers up and down his shaft, his tounge flicking across the tip of him.

NAruto's eyes widened, his hips bucking up as an unknown pleasure shot through his body. "S-sasuke what are you-" Sasuke silenced him with a look, his black eyes gleaming with lust. Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke moved forward again, this time pulling his stiff aching cock deep into the hot wet cavern of his mouth. Small noises of complete pleasure escaped Naruto's throat, making Sasuke harden even more.

Sasuke sucked him for but a moment more before standing and grabbing the panting blond, carrying him to his bed. He shifted, positioning himself over Naruto, his hard cock pressed to the boys lips as he took Naruto back into his mouth eagerly. Naruto slowly parted his lips. He had never been with someone, much less another boy. His tongue darted out, Lapping at the tip, the sensitive foreskin of Sasuke's cock. NAruto felt Sasuke moan, the raven boy's mmouth tightening as his head began to bob up and down Naruto's shaft.

NAruto started to slowly take Sasuke inot his mouth, making the boy groan. How he ached to thrust into the small blond boy, making him take him full into his mouth, his throat. Shivering at the thought, Sasuke started to speed hgis licks, his touches as Naruto's mouth gave him a thrill, inncent tongue exploring ever inch of his cock like he had never saw one before. Such a intense examination of his cock with the blond's tongue mad him throb, his pulse quickening as Nauto started to thrust his mouth onto Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke shuddered, starting to shift his hips in and out of naruto's mouth as he moaned, sucking greedily, feeling Naruto shudder beneath him. He wouldn't last much longer but he wouldn't have to. he felt Naruto's cock twitch wildly against his tounge, his lips, getting ready to explode. He sucked deeply, loosing himself in the ecstasy of naruto's wonderous mouth, thrusting wildly as the blonde tried to keep up. Suddenly, Naruto's body shuddered beneath him and Sasuke felt the cum shoot into his mouth as he came as well.

Sasuke collasped on top of NAruto , panting. He slowly moved so he could lace his fingers with the blond. "I really like ya you know..." NAruto mummbled, eyes hazed.

Sasuke smiled. " I know. I'm one of your only friends..." He muttered as Naruto set his head agaisnt his chest, drifting to sleep.

Sasuek woke first the next morning, groggy with Naruto curled very girlishy in his arms Suddenly, he heard the door creak open. There stood Gaara, stariing at the bed. "So this is where you went... I think it's my turn..."

**continued next time on Nights To Remember**

**And Gaara isn't gay. He's bi. that way I can sleep with him as well**

**love ya.**

**Runa**

**Ps: comments loved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing... god Gaara is so fine...**

**This is for Inu-bitch who wanted to know about a threesome. Rock on!**

**chapter three**

Sasuke sat up too fast, making Naruto rolling off the bed and land at Gaara's feet. Slowly, his beautiful blue eyes flicked open and he stared up in sleepy confusion, seeing Gaara's ice green eyes, he let out an odliy fiminine shreik and pulled the sheet around his waist. "Its NOT what it looks like. My clothes were wet... there wasn't an extra bed... um..." Naruto started making up wild excuses for his nudity and his place in Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke looke dup at Gaara, then relaxed against the pillows when gaara gave him a small smile. Both boys looked down at Naruto's blushing face and smirked. "Baka... Shut up and get up here." Sasuke muttered, pulling at the boy's arm as Gaara dropped his jacket on the floor.

" Huh? What? but Gaara's - " He cut off as Gaara dropped his shirt to the floor, unzipping his jeans. "Oh... okay then." His voice turned cheery again as he climbed in next to Sasuke and kissed him deeply. Gaara looked down at them, his thin pale body exposed now, his bright hair emphesising his white skin.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, making room for Gaara in his luxurious bed. Gaara licked his lips,slipping onto the sheets. His hand slid over naruto' ssmall strong frame, feeling ever inch of his brown sugar skin, warm in his cool hands. Sasuke grasped Naruto's blond hair, pulling him out of the kis and sliding out form under him. NAruto shivered, reluctantly breaking his kiss and looking back.

Gaara ran his hands over Naruto's legs, his ass, memorizing the feel. One of his hands slid over Naruto's hip, running up the boy's hard shaft. "hehe, nice naruto..."

"That's what I said..." Sasuke mummbled. He was propped against the head board, Naruto's fingers playing over his cock. "Naru chan is full of surprises." He let out a slow moan as NAruto leaned down, lapping at Sasuke's tip. Gaara reached for his jeans, pulling a bottle of lube out of his back pocket.

"You always bring lube to my house?" Sasuke asked, eyes half closed as naruto suckled him into his mouth.

I"I take it everywhere..." A small blush appeared on Gaara's cheeks. He put some lube on his finger and smiled. "did you take him..." He paused for a moment, rubbing his finger agianst Naruto's anus, making the small blond gasp. "Here last night, Uchiha?"

Sasuke shook his head against the wall, having leaned back. Naruto's gasphad tightened his hot wet mouth around him, Sasuke's fingers in his hair making his mouth stroke him.

Gaara smiled, slipping a finger into Naruto's ass. "So tight Naru-chan..." He mummbled, his other hand still stroking the boy's hardened cock. Naruto wiggled back agianst Gaara. Pain and pleasure started to cross in his body, his breaths in pants.

"Gaara, don't tease him. you'll make him cum early." Sasuke muttered, feeling his cock slowly begin to throb between naruto's lips. "You should fuck him already..." Sasuke hoped Gaara would take his advice or he would cum before all of them as Naruto suckled him, pulling his cock deeper into his throat with every thrust.

Gaara smiled at Sasuke, notiing his pale sin was now flushed. Shifting so he could lather his cock with the lube he smiled, pressing forward against naruto's anus. The blond as Gaara's tip started to strech him open, entering him as he whimpered in painful pleasure. Gaara shuddered slightly as he slid deep into Naruto's tight hole. Naruto, still such a virgin, tightened up, ripping a moan from Gaara's throat. Sasuke moved forward, NAruto's sucking shifting speed to match Gaara's steady thrusts letting him move easier. Sasuke crushed his lips to Gaara's evil looking smirk of joy, kissing him feircely as his hand joined Gaara's on Naru's cock.

Sasuke gasped as he felt his tip pressed into naruto's throat as his body jerked, cum pouring down Naruto's throat, forcing him to swallow his essence. Sasuke fell back, looking at Gaara fucking Naruto, small moans and gasped now escapeing from Naruto's lush pink lips.

Gaara smiled, thrusting faster and harder, lifting Naruto's legs so he could get deeper as Gaara motioned to Sasuke. Sasuke sat up, feling a bit tired from his orgasm as his fingers wrapped around the base of Naruto's cock. He smiled and started to jerk Naruto off as Gaara fucked him, the blond withering in pleasure as the two boys had their fun. Gaara started panting, strokes fast but becoming uneven, demanding. Naruto cried out, cumming on the sheets and Sasuke's hand as his ass tightened around Gaara's cock midstroke, rewarded with a roar as he came inside Naruto.

All three boys collasped in a hot, wet, sweat-covered pile. It felt like hours until Gaara stired, pulling his cock from Naruto's ass, standing up. "I should leave..." He muttered, a content look on his face for the first time in a long time. "Temari wants me home for dinner." he mummbled as he pulled his pants on.

Naruto looke dup at the clock. "Ah! I was suppose to meet Kakashi over an hour ago for tutoring!" He tried to stand, his legs giving out. Sasuke rolled out of bed, helping the blond up. Gaara moved behind them, pulling his shirt over Naruto's head, picking up a blue one off the floor.

He pulled it on and loked down at the Uchiha emblem on his chest. "You can come get this later.. or I'll give it back on your birthday." He smiled and disappeared from the room in a instant. Sasuke smiled as he pulled his shorts on, handing Naruto a pair of his orange jeans. Sasuke then pulled a bright orange shirt on with a small grimence. Shrugging he laid back on his bed. "You better go."

Naruto nodded and smiled, relizing he still had the uchia clan dog tags from the night before. He started out the door before looking back at Sasuke. "um... I wanna do this again... real soon, 'k Sasu-kun?"

"sure,Naru..." Sasuke muttered as Naruto left as well.

**Yes. all it is is sex. but there will be more of a plot soon. MWAHAHAHAHAAAA... heheheh... heh... yea...**


End file.
